Dans la série des couples improbables
by Kalaa
Summary: Recueil d'OS yaoi, parfois avec présence de lemons, mettant en scène des couples que l'on a rarement - voire jamais - l'habitude de mettre ensemble. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, venez lire pour juger !


Titre : Heu... Bah OS n°1 XD

Pairing : hide/Hiroto

Rating : K

Note : Ne prends pas en compte la différence d'âge des deux principaux protagonistes. Cet OS se déroule à peu près durant l'année 1994, à l'époque de la période solo de hide, deux ans après le départ de Taiji d'X Japan. Hiroto est sensé n'avoir que 9 ans à cette période dans la réalité. Pour l'occasion, il va prendre 15 ans dans la gueule et il aura 24 ans XD.

Résumé : Une recontre fortuite, des sentiments naissants...

* * *

Après un dernier salut à la foule, hide se retira derrière le rideau, regagnant sa loge pour un repos bien mérité. S'apprêtant à rentrer dans la pièce qui lui était réservée, il suspendit son geste alors qu'on l'appelait dans son dos :

**- hide ! On sort après le concert ?**

Le guitariste aux cheveux rouges se retourna vers Pata, son ami de toujours. D'ordinaire, ils allaient toujours boire un verre au bar le plus proche après avoir donné un live ensemble. Mais ce soir, sans savoir pourquoi, hide n'était pas vraiment motivé. Il avait seulement envie de se retrouver seul avec lui-même...

**- Désolé, Pat-chan... Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi directement.**

**- Oh... Très bien. Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis seulement fatigué...**

Pata hocha la tête et fit demi-tour, après avoir prit congé de son ami. Ce dernier finit par rentrer dans sa loge et entreprit de se changer, troquant ses affaires de scène contre un bête jean noir et un pull multicolore. S'attaquant ensuite à ses cheveux, il les brossa longuement jusqu'à ce qu'ils redeviennent lisses et raides, tombant élégamment sur ses épaules. Attrapant ses lunettes de soleil et sa guitare, il quitta la pièce et la salle de concert, sortant par derrière dans la discrétion la plus totale.

Allumant une cigarette dès qu'il fut dehors, hide se mit à marcher sans but réel, souhaitant simplement prendre un peu l'air sans aucune obligation.

Ses pas finirent pas le mener à un parc désert. Enjambant la barrière, à cette heure là fermée, hide fit quelque pas sur l'herbe avant de se laisser tomber, allongé sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le ciel étoilé. Le guitariste laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il allumait une nouvelle cigarette. L'air ambiant était frais et hide n'était que peu vêtu. Il ne tarderait pas à avoir vraiment froid mais pour l'instant, il n'en avait cure. Il était simplement bien...

Pour tout le monde, hide était quelqu'un qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, toujours le premier à délirer, à vouloir faire la fête. Mais comme les autres, il avait ses moments de fatigue. hide appréciait particulièrement les rares instants de calme qu'il s'accordait. C'était aussi le raison pour laquelle il aimait autant la compagnie de Pata. Son ami était toujours posé et calme. Et jamais il ne reprochait à hide de ne pas être constamment à 120% de son énergie.

Fermant les yeux, le guitariste commençait à sombrer dans une douce torpeur. Le live l'avait fatigué et malgré la fraîcheur, il se sentait bien.

Une soudaine ombre au-dessus de lui lui fit ouvrir les paupières et hide sursauta violemment lorsqu'il vit un visage penché sur lui.

**- Oh ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur... Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien...** s'excusa l'inconnu.

**- Pas grave, **marmonna hide en se redressant. **Tout va bien, j'étais juste en train de m'assoupir...**

**- Par ce froid ? Impressionnant...**

Maintenant qu'il s'était assis, hide commençait à frissonner, constatant que la température avait effectivement encore chuté.

**- Oh... Mais vous êtes...**

Levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur, hide esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était reconnu.

**- Vous êtes hide, n'est ce pas ? J'étais à votre concert tout à l'heure, j'aime vraiment énormément ce que vous faites ! Je suis guitariste moi-même et vous avez toujours été mon modèle...**

**- Merci.**

Le guitariste aux cheveux rouge dévisagea un moment son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier lui disait quelque chose... Il avait déjà vu ce visage quelque part.

L'inconnu était sans doute un peu plus jeune que lui, ses cheveux noirs agrémentés de nombreuses mèches châtains étaient coiffés en bataille, ses fins yeux noirs étaient maquillés avec goût.

**- Excusez-moi mais il me semble que votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu non plus... Je vous ais déjà rencontrés quelque part ou bien...** commença hide.

**- Vous m'avez peut être déjà vu dans un magazine.** **Je suis Hiroto, d'Alice Nine, **termina le second guitariste en s'asseyant en face d'hide.

**- Ah, je comprends mieux cette impression de déjà vu alors !**

Le brun méché sourit, refusant la cigarette que lui proposait hide.

**- Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscret mais... Pourquoi êtes-vous seul ici et pas avec vos musiciens en train de fêter dignement votre concert ?**

Le guitariste d'X Japan soupira. Habituellement, il avait horreur que l'on vienne le déranger lors de ses moments de solitude. Mais là, étrangement, la présence du second guitariste ne l'importunait pas, au contraire. Le fait qu'il soit là était même apaisant.

**- J'avais simplement envie d'être seul...**

**- Oh ! Je vous dérange peut-être alors...** répondit Hiroto en commençant à se lever.

**- Non, non... Ne vous en faites pas. Je me faisais justement la réflexion que votre présence avait quelque chose d'agréable.**

**- C'est gentil...**

hide lui offrit un sourire, accélérant considérablement les battements de cœur d'Hiroto, sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi. Depuis le début de sa carrière, il rêvait de rencontrer le guitariste d'X Japan. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il serait un homme si simple... Et le fait de le rencontrer ainsi en pleine nuit au beau milieu d'un parc public, même dans ses rêves il ne l'aurait pas inventé. Il se félicitait d'avoir eu cette idée d'aller marcher dans Tokyo au lieu de rentrer immédiatement chez lui après le concert comme il en avait l'habitude...

La scène avait quelque chose d'irréel et Hiroto sentait une certaine gêne monter en lui. Avisant la guitare d'hide, posée à côté de lui, le guitariste d'Alice Nine osa demander :

**- Vous me joueriez quelque chose ?**

L'interpellé eut un instant d'hésitation, retombant brutalement de ses pensées dans lesquelles il s'était évadé. Finissant par comprendre ce que lui avait demandé Hiroto, il sourit de nouveau, ouvrant la housse de son instrument fétiche.

**- Mais avec plaisir !**

Coinçant sa cigarette entre ses dents, hide monta le haut parleur de sa guitare électrique au maximum, de façon à produire un son audible malgré l'absence d'amplificateur. Entamant les premières notes de _Voiceless Screaming_, de X Japan, hide ferma les yeux, se plongeant à corps perdu dans sa musique.

Hiroto le contemplait, impressionné par le talent de son ami d'un soir. Le regard fixé sur les doigts agiles du guitariste qui se mouvaient avec habileté sur les cordes de l'instrument, Hiroto se laissait transporter par la mélodie. Jamais encore il n'avait autant apprécié la beauté de cette chanson. Il en redécouvrait toute la poésie, là alors que seule la guitare se faisait entendre.

Lorsqu'hide se stoppa, il adressa un sourire au jeune homme.

**- A ton tour. J'aimerais voir ce que tu sais faire**, proposa hide en tendant sa guitare à Hiroto, passant sans y faire attention au tutoiement.

**- Vraiment ? **hésita Hiroto, pas certain d'avoir le droit d'utiliser la guitare fétiche de son idole.

**- Puisque je te le dis !** **Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai confiance en toi, nous faisons le même métier après tout**, répondit le guitariste aux cheveux rouges, ayant compris les réticences du plus jeune.

Hochant la tête en réponse, Hiroto se saisit de l'instrument, grattant légèrement les cordes pour se familiariser un minimum avec. Puis il commença à jouer. hide ne connaissait pas la mélodie mais put apprécier le talent du guitariste. Le jeune homme avait un excellent style et semblait réellement faire corps avec sa guitare. Il manquait manifestement d'expérience mais hide était persuadé qu'avec encore quelques années de pratique et de concerts, il atteindrait un niveau fort honorable. Ses doigts étaient souples, rapides et agiles. Sa main balayait le manche de l'instrument sans peine et Hiroto parvenait même à fredonner les paroles de la chanson, prouvant bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer pour y parvenir.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, hide avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et n'hésita pas à applaudir, faisant rougir l'autre musicien qui lui tendit sa guitare.

**- Merci**, murmura le plus jeune.

**- C'est tout à fait mérité**, répondit hide. **Quel était ce morceau ? J'ai beaucoup aimé.**

_**- Velvet**_**, de mon groupe... C'est moi qui l'ai composée.**

**- Chapeau. Vraiment.**

Hiroto se contenta de hocher la tête sans répondre et un silence s'installa entre les deux protagonistes. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas d'un silence pesant ou gêné. L'instant se passait juste de mots, ils étaient bien ensemble, tous les deux, se fixant droit dans les yeux. A nouveau, Hiroto sentait son cœur accélérer. hide était beau... Ses longs cheveux rouges tombant en cascade dans ses épaules encadraient son fin visage en forme de cœur, ses yeux noisette pétillant sans arrêt d'une lueur rieuse. Il l'attirait, sans que le jeune puisse dire pourquoi.

Sentant son trouble et se sentant lui-même finalement un peu gêné, hide proposa :

**- Ça te dirait de faire un tour ?**

**- Heu, oui pourquoi pas.**

Rangeant sa guitare dans sa housse, hide se leva, tendant sa main libre au plus jeune pour qu'il fasse de même. Gêné, Hiroto s'en saisit et se remit sur ses pieds.

Marchant un moment sans bruit, hide finit par laisser échapper :

**- Il caille...**

Riant légèrement, Hiroto ôta la veste en cuir qu'il portait, la posant sur les épaules d'hide qui se tourna vers lui, étonné de ce geste :

**- Tu vas avoir froid, garde-la.**

**- Non, ne vous en faites pas. Ça va.**

**- Merci alors.**

Les deux musiciens échangèrent un énième sourire et finirent par sortir du parc, leur pas les menant à nouveau dans la rue. hide sentait revenir la fatigue qui s'était estompée grâce à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec sa nouvelle connaissance. Il devrait bientôt se décider à regagner son appartement mais étrangement il n'avait pas envie que cette nuit reste sans lendemain. Ce début d'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux, ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait plus...

**- Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer**, prononça Hiroto, coupant hide dans ses pensées.

Le guitariste d'X Japan se tourna vers lui, un peu déçu. Manifestement, Hiroto ne partageait pas son souhait...

**- Oui je comprends... Il est tard. Je te raccompagne ?**

**- Avec plaisir**, répondit Hiroto.

Les deux musiciens reprirent leur route, en direction de l'appartement du plus jeune cette fois-ci. Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps à arriver à destination, Hiroto s'arrêtant au pied d'un grand immeuble.

Soudain hésitant, le guitariste d'Alice Nine se tourna vers son aîné. Ce dernier commença :

**- Merci pour cette soirée, je...**

hide fut coupé par les lèvres d'Hiroto se posant sur les siennes. Les yeux écarquillés, hide pensa tout d'abord à le repousser puis il finit par comprendre que c'était cela, l'élément qui lui manquait dans cette soirée. Là, tout était parfait et il se laissa aller, passant les bras derrière la nuque de son cadet, entrouvrant les lèvres pour laisser leurs langues de se rencontrer, se trouvant comme si elle s'était toujours cherchée et avaient enfin fini par se retrouver. Ainsi, dans les bras du guitariste, hide avait l'impression d'avoir comblé ce vide qu'il avait ressentit toute la soirée aux côtés d'Hiroto.

Ce dernier finit par s'écarter, à bout de souffle. Avec un sourire, il croisa le regard empli de désir d'hide et recula doucement.

**Bonne nuit**, murmura-t-il avant de rentrer dans son immeuble.

Incapable de réagir, hide le regarda partir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut disparu qu'il reprit conscience, regrettant immédiatement de ne pas avoir réagis. Merde, comment allait-il pouvoir le revoir à présent ? D'un geste rageur, hide tourna les talons, enfonçant les poings dans ses poches. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses poches...

Il avait gardé la veste d'Hiroto... Sentant un papier entre ses doigts, il regarda de quoi il s'agissait et sentit un sourire étendre ses lèvres alors qu'il lisait le nom du propriétaire de la veste, suivit d'un numéro de téléphone. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu...

----------

Lalala...

Défi relevé ! XD

Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, je suis plutôt fière de moi pour une fois...

La personne m'ayant commandé cet OS me commande une suite lemoneuse... Donc ce premier OS risque fort de se terminer en TS.

A bientôt en tous cas soit pour la suite de cette histoire, soit pour un nouveau pairing !


End file.
